A Spark Of Royalty (TFP fanfic)
by Darkmoon472
Summary: a femme has come out of hiding to go to earth and help the autobots and their cause. but there's just one problem... she doesn't remember anything about her past! will the autobots help her regain her memories or will the decepticons offline her first, and will a certain scout find love on the way? (I don't own transformers, only AngelWings) (also the cover image is made by me)
1. Arrival

Hey guys XD ok so… basically I got writers block with my Inuyasha story… so I decided to start a new story, to keep my mind occupied and so that if I ever get writers block on one story I can just switch to another one. I hope you like it. Btw the story may or may not follow the episodes of transformers prime, honestly it depends on how I feel… oh and also in this book wheeljack, smokescreen and ultra-magnus are already at the base XD kk are we all good? In that case on with the story! (I don't own transformers ,I only own AngelWings)

~~~3~~~

*AngelWings' POV*

It was dark and cold. Not a bot in sight. Just a black void of anything.

Where the pit am i?

I started to run calling out "hello? Is anyone there?!"

After, what felt like, an age, I heard a voice. It was strong, powerful and had an air of authority surrounding it, but at the same time, kind and calming.

"_My child…"_

I spun round to see a glowing figure; the light was too bright to make out any features.

"Who are you?"

He seemed to ignore my question.

"_My child, your memories will be returned to you soon…"_

I gave him a confused look.

"My memories? What do you mean?"

The figure started to fade.

"_Now you must awaken child… your destiny awaits you…"_

I panicked. I started to run towards him with my servo outstretched

"Wait! Please! What do you mean by my memories? What's my destiny?!"

However, before I even got close to him, the floor shattered beneath me. I screamed as I fell into the dark abyss.

*Dream end*

I shot up from recharge breathing heavily. It was just a dream, the same dream I have been having for the past 5 solar cycles (the equivalent of 5 earth years)… ever since the explosion… ever since I lost all my memories. I sat up to see that I had fallen into recharge at the controls of my ship, the warrior.

Scrap. I looked out the window to check if I was still going in the right direction, to see that when I was in dreamland at the controls, my servo accidentally hit the autopilot. Thank Primus.

I turned the autopilot off and started to manoeuvre the warrior to my destination.

I was going to earth, because I got a message about a meta-cycle ago (13 months) from the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, telling all the living Autobots that he and his team are based on a planet called earth. Apparently Megatron himself was on earth too, the no good slaghead.

I cannot wait to pound Megatron's faceplate in, or any con for that matter.

I have been travelling ever since I got that message, and so far, everything has gone off without a hitch… I just hope it will stay that way.

*bang!*

Why, oh why did I have to think that? I just HAD to jinx it didn't i?

I looked on the radar. There were three ships tailing me, and I would bet my left stabilizing servo that I knew what they were.

…Decepticon Bounty hunters…

I honestly don't know why they were chasing me, all I know it that they have been doing it ever since I can remember and, thanks to my memory loss, that's not a very long time.

Another explosion tore me away from my thoughts.

This was seriously starting to tick me off.

"You want me you aftpipes? Then come and get me!"

With that, I pushed the warrior to maximum speed, whilst skilfully dodging their attacks. With all the excitement, going on I barely noticed my radar going off. I glanced at it, thinking it was another ship, or a missile, but to my surprise and great joy, it was me alarm telling me that I was right next to earth!

I was just about to patch into the Autobot's com link when one of the 'con ships shot at me. The bullet made contact with the back of my ship. The force of the blast sent me into earth's atmosphere.

I desperately tried to fly back into space but the planets gravity started pulling me down, and the damage done to my ship wasn't helping the matter at all.

My ship and I went plummeting towards the ground.

I desperately tried to get the warrior to pull up, but my attempts were futile, it was as if the ship itself had gone to sleep… never to awaken.

*Bang!*

Another shot made contact with the warrior. The force of the blow made me lurch forward in my seat. My servo unintentionally hit the button that sends out a distress signal.

Frag! I did not want to do that, I wanted to lock onto the Autobot's com link so that I could talk ONLY to them, but with a distress signal Autobots AND Decepticons can see, and track it.

I was coming closer and closer to the ground, right above a deserted forest. Good, at least no one would get hurt because of my ship.

Then I realised something… my ship is literally taking a nosedive towards the ground, and if it carried on like this…I wouldn't survive the crash…

Again, I took hold of the controls and tried to pull up, but again, to no avail.

"No. no, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed "after everything I did to get here, everything I sacrificed, only to die because of a fragging crash! No… I will not allow that to happen!"

I slowly grabbed the controls again and uttered a prayer.

"Primus help me… please."

No sooner had I said these words, a burst of blue light erupted from my spark chamber.

The light enveloped the whole ship in a sapphire glow. Slowly, the ship began to level out, but the speed never slowed.

Within seconds, the warrior was past the treetops. I saw everything as if it was in slow motion.

30 feet…

Animals in the clearing started to flee the area.

20 feet…

I sent a silent prayer to Primus that I would survive the crash, and if I didn't, that my death would be quick and painless.

10 feet…

I saw a green portal open near the edge of the clearing, and I saw distinct Cybertronian figures walking through.

My last thought was 'please let them be Autobots'.

1 foot…

*Crash!*

~~~3~~~

Well here is the first chapter finished XD please comment I would like to know what y'all think of my new story :-D k guys imma make like a banana and split, see yah XD


	2. Lets kick some aft!

Hey guys :-D ok so here is the second chapter. Soz it took me so long I caught the worst cold in history :-D ok so enough with the chatter, on with the chapter! (btw _Italics _means that its bumblebee talking(you know because he beeps instead of talking))

~~~3~~~

***Bumblebee's POV***

Raph, Miko, and Jack had just come back from school and I was watching them play video games when an alarm went off.

I made my way over to the monitors where the rest of the Autobots were.

"_What's going on?" _I asked

Ratchet turned towards us.

"It's an Autobot distress signal, that's coming from a ship that just entered earth's atmosphere," he turned back towards the monitors, "and from what I can tell it's been damaged… badly."

Optimus looked at the monitors, beside ratchet "any chances of survivors?"

Ratchet looked grim "the ship is falling vertically at high speeds, the chances of anyone on that ship being alive are, slim…I'm afraid that any injuries sustained from this crash will be…fatal"

There was silence throughout the base.

"Well there has to be something we can do, we can't just sit on our afts while somebot dies in a horrific crash!" piped up Smokescreen.

"_I agree with smokes," _I said.

Optimus looked at all of us. He opened his mouth to say something when Miko interrupted him.

"So a new Autobot is coming to earth? Cool!"

"no Miko, not cool, with the way things are looking, that Autobot will be coming to the base in a body bag, if we can't do anything to stop it!" said an irritated Arcee.

Optimus looked like he was going was going to say something when, again, he was interrupted by another alarm.

"three more ships have enters earth's atmosphere' only these ones aren't friendly." Said Ratchet

"Do you think they're responsible for putting that Autobot ship on ice?" asked Bulkhead.

"It's very likely, Bulkhead. Since this rescue mission has quickly turned dangerous, I want all the Autobots, except Ratchet, to come along," said Optimus.

Ratchet fired up the groundbridge and we all walked through.

The sight we were greeted with on the other side was scary to say the least. All the animals were fleeing to some place safe, as a severely damaged ship came hurtling towards us at a frightening pace.

"The ship is falling faster than I originally anticipated." Said Optimus.

"If we get anywhere near it we'll be crushed!" said an uneasy Arcee.

Suddenly a blue light started to surround the ship and it slowly levelled out, but it was still hurtling towards the ground at a terrifying speed.

"Ratchet, what is that light?" asked Optimus through the com link.

"Honestly Optimus, I don't know. The power level is off the charts, whatever it is; it was definitely not programed into the ship. It seems to be coming from the Cybertronian life form inside." Said a very confused Ratchet.

"Never mind that, look!" cried Smokescreen, as he pointed towards the ship, which hit the ground with a mighty crash!

All of us ran closer to the wreckage.

"Do you think they survived?" Arcee sounded grim.

Optimus didn't take his eyes off the destroyed ship.

"It's unlikely-"

*Bang!*

The groaning of metal interrupted him. We all looked round the ship for the source of the sound, when suddenly,

*Bang!*

"Hey guys, its coming from over here!" shouted Wheeljack.

We all went round the ship to where he was, to see the door bent at an awkward angle. It looked like something was hitting it from the other side. We waited for a bit and we heard an angelic voice say from the other side of the door,

"Stand back or you get flattened!"

We did as asked and moved away from the door when,

*Bang!*

The door came clean off the ship and crashed into the trees opposite.

Then… out stepped the most beautiful femme I had ever seen…

***AngelWings' POV***

My ship crashed into the ground and I was launched into the back wall of the warrior.

Slag it! My left wing had a huge dent in it which hurt like the pit, but I was thankful to survive the crash with nothing but a few dents and scratches.

I stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the door. I tried to pull it open, only to find it was jammed. Great (note the sarcasm).

There was only one thing for it… brute strength. I retracted my arm and leg blades into my subspace. I pulled my servo into a fist and reeled back then, with all the strength in my body, let it fly.

*Bang!*

There was a huge dent in the metal so I pulled my fist back and punched the door again.

*Bang!*

This was taking too long and I was getting frustrated. Then I heard voices on the other side of the door. I was about to punch the door again but I stopped myself.

What if they were Autobots? Yeah, great first impression, crushing an innocent bot with the door of my ship. They would definitely accept me then! (Again, note the sarcasm)

"Stand back or you get flattened!" I shouted.

I heard the shuffles of pedes outside the ship. When everything went quiet I roundhouse kicked the door and it came flying off the ship.

…wow…didn't know I had it I me!

I stepped out of the warrior only to have a blaster shoved In my faceplate.

Surprised, I jumped back and landed on my aft.

I got up quickly and brushed myself off.

"I meant to do that," I said smoothly.

I looked up to see that the blaster belonged to a blue femme, who had quite a few mechs behind her.

My eyes landed on a black and yellow mech, primus he's cute!

Woah! Where the pit did that come from? Bad AngelWings, bad! You just met the guy!

I was pulled from my thoughts when the tall blue and red mech spoke.

"What is your designation and affiliation?" (I don't know if that's the right word to use XD) damn his voice was deep!

I quickly scanned all the bots to see an Autobot symbol on each of them. Thank primus. I relaxed a little.

"My designation is AngelWings sir, and I'm an Autobot."

They all visibly relaxed.

"I am Optimus prime, leader of the Autobots, these are my team mates, Arcee," he gestured to the blue femme who still had her blasters at her side. Primus girl, lighten up!

"Bulkhead," the large green one waved at me, and I waved back.

"Bumblebee," he pointed to the black and yellow mech. Bumblebee's optics met mine. He turned away and blushed. Aww he's so adorable!

"My second in command, Ultra Magnus," another blue and red mech nodded at me in greeting, I smiled and nodded back.

"Wheeljack," he gestured to a green, red, and white mech. Wait! Are those swords on his back? That's cool, but my scythe, Death-Reaper, is cooler.

"And finally, Smokescreen." The silver, blue, and red mech smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It's very nice to meet you all," I said addressing all of them.

Ultra magnus turned to me "what got your ship in such a bad state, soldier?"

I sighed.

"On my way here I was ambushed by Decepticon bounty hunters. They shot at me and that sent my ship into earth's atmosphere…needless to say, my damaged ship couldn't handle the gravity…"

I trailed off sadly, placing my servo on my trusty ship.

"_It meant that much to you?"_ said bumblebee, gesturing to my ship.

"Yes, it was made by my now deceased brother. It was the first…and last ship he ever made." I said sadly.

All the Autobots gave me a sympathetic look.

Optimus looked like he was going to say something, but he was cut off (poor Optimus, he seems to be getting cut off a lot today doesn't he? XD)when a searing pain ran through my left shoulder joint, dangerously close to my wings. (Which the Autobots didn't seem to have noticed yet) I bit my lip, so that I didn't scream. I did not want to seem weak in front of the Autobots.

I turned round the see the three Decepticon ships landing perfectly a little ways away from us.

Those slag-heads fragging shot me!

"Aww come on! How is it that those glitches land perfectly fine but my ship ends up fragging decimated?!"

The hatches opened on all of the ships, and about 30 Decepticons stepped out of each one. They all had things like servos and pedes replaced with hooks, claws, blades, and other torturous tools. I swear I saw a chainsaw in there somewhere too!

"Well, well, well…" said the ugliest "what do we have here?"

I let a feral growl pass my lips. (I'm not gonna call them dermas because it doesn't sound right to me)

"Such hostility, maybe we should teach you some manners" a loud cheer erupted from the Decepticons behind him.

I growled even louder until I sounded like a feral cyber-wolf. The Autobots looked shocked that I could make such a sound.

Ugly chose to ignore me and addressed the Autobots.

"Give us the femme and we will leave earth peacefully."

I turned towards the Autobots to see that they looked disgusted he would even suggest betraying one of their own kind. Honestly, I was somewhat surprised; bots on other planets would take one look at the bounty hunters and run for the hills, leaving me to fend for myself, but… not these bots. They barely know me and yet they still defend me. I felt my spark warm at the thought.

I looked back at ugly with a smirk plastered on my faceplate.

"You want me you aftpipes? Then come and get me!" with that I attacked.

I activated my arm and leg blades (if you want to know what they look like just look at the cover image, that is a picture of AngelWings) and ran at them.

About 15 'cons came at me at once. I dodged all their attacks and gave quite a few of my own. Suddenly an idea popped into my processer. I jumped and roundhouse kicked all the 'cons away from me and made a break for their ships.

As I was running, I felt a warm liquid flow down my shoulder joint. I reached back and when I brought my servo to my faceplate, I saw it was covered in energon. Then I felt a stabbing pain where my servo just was. That was when I remembered my injury, but I couldn't let that get in my way, so I ignored the pain and carried on running.

I jumped and landed on the largest ship in the middle. I ripped the engine cover off, transformed my right servo into a blaster, and waited…

The 'cons were still running towards me, but they still weren't close enough.

I snuck a peek at the Autobots, to see how they were doing, to see that they were each taking on a small group of 'cons.

Slag it! I needed all the 'cons over here for this to work. I had to get their attention somehow.

"Hey!" I shouted.

All the Decepticons looked at me.

"You call yourselves bounty hunters? You have let the same femme evade you for the last three solar cycles! You really are pathetic!"

That got their attention. They all abandoned the Autobots and came running at me with guns blazing and weapons brandished.

"Come on, come on. Just a bit closer…" I muttered

I looked to see that ugly was just standing there, waiting to see what would happen, and it didn't look like my taunting was doing anything. I'll deal with him later, right now the 'cons were getting a little too close for comfort.

"NOW!" I screamed. I activated my blaster and shot the engine causing it, and the other three ships, to blow. I jumped off the ship and ran as if Unicron himself was at my heals. I felt the heat of the explosion on my back struts (back) and heard the screams of the unfortunate 'cons that were caught up in the blast.

I looked at the Autobots to see that they were staring at me in awe.

I must look pretty badass right now, running away from an explosion.

I came to a halt a little ways away from Optimus. I smiled at the Autobots and some of them smiled back.

Suddenly Wheeljack's optics widened. "Kid, look out! Behind you!"

Quick as a flash I spun round and caught Ugly's fist centimetres away from my faceplate.

Ugly's Optics widened and I smirked at him. I squeezed as hard as I could, crushing his servo.

He screamed in pain and I kicked him in the chassis (chest) which sent him quite a ways away from me.

He cradled his useless servo to his chassis and transformed his good servo into a chainsaw, whilst giving me a look of pure rage.

I was just about to fight him when Wheeljack called out to me.

"Hey kid? Here!" he shouted as he threw his swords at me.

I picked them up and inspected them for a bit before I tossed them back to him. He looked confused.

"Thanks for the concern wheeljack, your swords are cool…, but my Death-Reaper is cooler."

With that, I threw my right arm out to the side, which triggered a secret compartment in my wrist joint to open and a small black tube to come shooting out and into my open servo. The tube elongated until it was taller than me, then a huge, curved blade materialized out the end of it…forming my scythe, Death-Reaper…

Out the corner of my optic, I saw wheeljack drop his swords in shock. I smirked getting into a fighting stance.

Ugly and I circled each other for a bit until I saw the glint of metal out the corner of my optic. I turned my helm slightly to see that all the Autobots had their weapons out and looked like they were about to join the fight.

"Put your weapons away and stay out of it," I said without looking at them, "this is my fight," with that I launched myself at ugly, swinging Death-Reaper as I did.

Our weapons clashed repeatedly, but I was mostly blocking. I kept my optics carefully trained on his form, checking for weaknesses or slip-ups.

It felt like an age until…there! He had put all his weight on his front leg. Big mistake.

I swept his front leg out from under him, which caused him to fall to the ground.

As he was falling, I swung my scythe.

…cutting him in half…

I flicked the energon from my scythe and put it back into my wrist compartment.

I turned towards the Autobots, expecting to see looks of horror and disgust on their faceplates but I was pleasantly surprised to see that they looked impressed, and wheeljack still hadn't picked up his swords, and if he had then he had dropped them again… in fact he seemed frozen altogether.

Optimus turned to me "let's get to base; we all have a lot of questions for you."

I was about to answer him when a piercing pain ran up my shoulder. That's right, I got shot earlier… I completely forgot!

I felt dizzy and my vision started to fade. I fell to the floor only to be caught by a pair of strong, warm arms. I looked up to see the bright baby blue optics of Bumblebee, and, for the first time in five solar cycles, I felt safe…

My last thought was about how much of an idiot I was to forget my injury.

…then, everything went black…

~~~3~~~

Wow that took a long time for me to write XD ok guys so I finally got over my cold from hell and wrote something :-D so that's chapter 2 done and chapter 3 is on the way… sooooo I guess I'll see you awesome people later :-D sayonara XD


	3. Bee, what are you doing to me?

K guys here is the next chappie because you guys seemed to like my last chapter and I didn't want to keep you waiting XD ok so without further ado…ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :-D

***AngelWings' POV***

The first thing I heard was quiet beeps and voices.

"Do you think she will be ok Ratchet?" That was Wheeljack's voice! Were all the Autobots there?

"I don't know wheeljack. She lost quite a lot of energon" this voice was new.

"But, she will pull through right?" this voice sounded female, but, I could tell it wasn't Arcee. It sounded younger, and had a slight accent to it.

"We will have to wait and see Miko,"

I opened my optics.

"You won't have to wait long…" I cringed at the sound of my voice. It was horse, cracked and weak. Not the kind of impact I was going for, but whatever, I'll go with it.

All the Autobots looked relieved that I was awake.

"_We're glad you're awake, how are you feeling?"_ asked bumblebee as he jogged over to my berth side.

I smiled warmly at the mech "better thank you."

He blushed and looked at the floor. Primus, he looks adorable when he does that.

I tried to sit up but a searing pain, in my left shoulder joint, stopped me.

"Yup, ep, ep! Don't move you'll open up the wound again!" cried ratchet as he pushed me back down onto the berth.

Smiled at his worried words "thank you for the concern Ratchet, but I'm sure that sitting up won't make my wound open up again, at the very least it would just hurt like the pit." I laughed.

Ratchet huffed in annoyance, but still helped me sit up.

"Thank you, Ratchet" I turned towards the Autobots.

"Before I passed out I recall you wished to ask me some questions?"

Optimus stepped forward "yes, we all have questions, but are you willing to answer them?"

I let a warm smile grace my faceplate.

"I am."

"In that case, I would like to go first," piped up Ratchet.

He stepped towards the monitors and pulled up a 3D hologram of my exoskeleton. Am I really that fat? He pointed towards my wings, which were folded up on the hologram.

"What are those?" he asked

I smirked "those-" I pointed at the hologram "are these," I said as I proudly stretched my wings to their full length. They were about 30 metres for each wing.

The Autobots were staring in awe at them. I was filled with pride; my wings were probably my favourite thing about my body. They got me out of countless sticky situations in the past five solar cycles. I couldn't imagine life without them.

Arcee scowled at my wings "so, can you actually fly, or are those just for show?"

Ouch, something tells me that she really doesn't like me… well I'll just have to change that won't i?

I stretched my wings out and flapped them once, and that was all the push I would need. My wings propelled me through the air and I did a little loop-the-loop with the momentum.

I wasn't that far from the ground so when my wings started to ache from the still healing wound, I simply glided back to the berth and sat down.

Arcee scowled at me even more, but the other Autobots simply smiled in approval.

"WOW! That's so cool!"

I jumped slightly at the new voice. That was when I noticed that there were three human children standing on a platform, not far away from me.

The girl with pink and black hair was jumping up and down excitedly. I like her already! She reminds me of… well me…when I've had, WAY, too much energon.

"How long have you had your wings for? How many blasters are you packing? How many cons have you taken down? What else can you do?"

I blinked about four times. WOW, she talks fast!

I smiled warmly at her.

"I've had my wings for as long as I can remember. I have two blasters, amongst other weapons; I have killed about two hundred cons, give or take, and… well, that last question was very vague so I'll just say that, I can do a lot of things."

The girl smiled at me "I have a feeling that me and you are going to get along great. I'm Miko" she held out her hand, and since my servo is too big, I held out my digit (finger). We shook 'hands' and I smiled.

"So, who are your friends?" I said, looking at the other children.

"Oh well, the kid with the computer is Raph, and the boy next to him is jack."

Both boys waved at me when their name was called.

I smiled and held out a digit so that they could shake it.

"It's very nice to meet you jack, Miko and Raph."

"Soldier?"

I turned to face Ultra Magnus "yes sir?"

"Before, when that bounty hunter was taunting you…you growled, and that growl, I have only ever heard come from a cyber-wolf. So why is it that you can mimic their growl perfectly, when it should be impossible for us Cybertronians?"

Slag, slag, slag! They cannot know the real reason; they will be sacred of me…just like everyone else. I have to come up with something, quick!

"Uhhhhh… um I have… a… throat problem?" I tried to make it seem like a statement, but it came out more like a question.

"Hmmm" Ultra Magnus did not look convinced but, thankfully, left it alone.

However, unfortunately for me, Smokescreen wasn't that easy to convince.

"Well we could have Ratchet take a look at your throat to see what the matter is."

Aghhhhh! Frag you Smokescreen! I need an excuse, think, think, think, think, think!

Suddenly an alarm went off.

Thank primus! Talk about saved by the bell!

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Arcee

"It looks like the Decepticons have found a huge cave filled with energon"

Bulkhead stepped forward a bit "we need that energon, our reserves are already dangerously low, and now we have another mouth to feed." He said as he gestured to me.

Wow, way to guilt trip a girl…

"Let me guess, I'm not going with you?" I said as I pushed myself off the berth, but apparently, I was still weak from energon loss because my legs buckled underneath me as I stood.

I expected to kiss the ground but instead I felt familiar warm arms encircle my waist. I looked up to see bumblebee's beautiful baby blue optics staring back at me.

A cough woke me from my daydream. I looked up to see the Autobots staring at us with smiles on their faceplates, and the children were sharing knowing looks with each other.

I cleared my throat and stood up on my, thank primus, now stable legs.

"Uhh, thanks Bee."

Bee's optics lit up as I said his name "_no problem, Angel."_

I shivered. Why is it that whenever the other Autobots say my name it sounds normal, but when he says it, it sounds so sinfully good?

Optimus smiled slightly at both of us "to answer your question, yes, you will be staying here, as you are still recovering"

I nodded my head "right."

Optimus nodded and turned to his team "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

With that said Ratchet opened a groundbridge and they all transformed and sped through it. Bumblebee's optics met mine for a second and before I could stop myself, I blurted, "stay safe, ok bee?"

He smiled "_don't worry, I'll be fine" _then he transformed and went through as well.

When he smiled my spark went into overdrive.

What's happening to me?

I've never felt like this before.

Bumblebee… what are you doing to me?

~~~3~~~

***important! Please read!***

Ok guys, I've got something to tell you… I've decided not to continue this story anymore…

I'm kidding! No, really, though I'm going on holiday today for two weeks and there's no internet connection there so I might not get to update for a while. But don't worry I will still be writing chapters so you will get lots of updates when I get back :-D k guys, stay awesome! See y'all later XDXDXD


	4. oh scrap

I'm back guys and I think it's about time I wrote another chapter! So here it is XD

~~~3~~~

***AngelWings POV***

While I was waiting for the Autobots to get back, I decided to search something the humans called 'the internet'.

It was great for finding out about earth's cultures, languages, foods, clothes and, basically, earth in general.

After a while, though, I had already learned all of earth's languages and memorised how all the accents sounded. Now I could speak earth's languages and I could apply the appropriate accent perfectly.

I accomplished all of this in one earth hour, and now I was bored so I decided to look at cute animal pictures. So far, I had been through horses, cats, snakes, budgies and penguins.

I was going through different breeds of dog, of which my favourite was a Yorkshire terrier, when Miko invited me to play video games with her, Raph and Jack. I accepted and that was how I found myself losing 5-9 against Miko.

I gotta' hand it to her, that girl was good…

I was so engrossed in the game that I didn't hear Ratchet come in.

"AngelWings!"

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed, as I launched the controller, I was holding, into the air. I spun round, fell on my aft, and banged my helm off the wall in the process. "Owww, that smarts"

Miko seemed to think that this was hilarious and burst out laughing. She started rolling about on the sofa in a fit of hysterical giggles, and in the process, knocked a pillow off.

I picked the pillow up with my left servo and threw it at her while holding my helm with the other.

"Shut up Miko," I groaned.

She just laughed even harder while Raph and jack were trying desperately to hold back their amused giggles.

Ratchet rolled his optics "AngelWings, I thought I told you to choose an alt mode, but you don't seem to have left the base yet"

I stood up and removed my servo from my still throbbing helm.

"I already have. I don't need to leave the base I was looking up pictures of cars on the internet"

Ratchet did not look convinced "show me."

I smirked at him and transformed into a Gemballa Porsche Carrera GT Mirage GT White and Gold edition (link for a picture of the car is here IMG/crop/200907/gemballa-mirage-gt-g_ ). It was a beautiful car, and the fact that it came in her signature colours, was an added bonus.

Ratchet nodded his head in satisfaction

"A very nice car, but don't you think it's a bit too flashy? We are meant to be 'robots in disguise' after all."

I tried to nod, but then I remembered that I was a car at the time.

"yeah, but I didn't fancy changing my paintjob, and it was the only car I could find in white and gold, that wasn't old or just flat out hideous!"

With that, I transformed and set to work on finding the game controller, while Ratchet walked over to the monitors, grumbling about young bots and their paintjobs.

I rolled my optics at him and ducked under the med bay berth, where I found the game controller, which was so damaged it would have been unrecognisable if it weren't for the joystick that was only hanging on by a wire.

I crawled out from under the berth. I showed the destroyed piece of plastic to the children and looked sheepishly at Miko.

"Sorry Miko. I would buy you another one but… I don't have any earth money, for obvious reasons… so I'll just drive you to the shop to get another if you would like?"

Miko smiled at me excitedly "you mean I get to ride in that sweet alt mode of yours? That's payment enough for me!"

I started laughing, as did the children. Over the last few hours that I've known them, we've grown close.

Our laughter was stopped when an alarm went off.

I put the controller on the sofa, next to Miko, and walked over to the monitors with Ratchet.

"what's going on?" I asked, going into serious mode.

"it's an incoming com call" he said without looking at me.

We waited, and a few seconds later, Optimus's voice filled the base.

"Ratchet, we need backup, it was a trap from the start. Megatron and an army of Decepticons ambushed us. The Decepticons are stronger than usual; they managed to get the team into stasis cuffs, and I'm outnumbered 1-30 at least-" the com was cut off.

It felt like my spark had stopped beating.

"Ratchet, you have to let me go, they need help!"

"No, Optimus said you were to stay at the base, and stay at the base you shall. I'll go"

He went to activate the ground bridge, but I stood in his way.

"Ratchet, there are two things wrong with your plan: one, I don't know how to work the ground bridge, so if you go, I won't be able to bring you guys back. And Two, no offence, you haven't seen battle in ages, you have had no practise at all, and yet you expect to make a difference?"

Ratchet looked stunned for a bit, and he didn't look like he was going to say anything so I carried on.

"look, I know you either can't or don't want to trust me, but please let me prove myself to you and the Autobots"

Ratchet didn't say anything. He just walked over to the ground bridge and started it up.

"I do trust you AngelWings, I know I shouldn't, but I do. The other Autobots do to, Even Arcee. She may not show it, but that's only because she's afraid that if she makes any friends, they will die, just like her other two partners… Now off you go, the team needs your help." He ended his little speech with a smile.

I felt tears of happiness enter my optics, but I didn't let them fall. There would be time for that after I get the Autobots back here unharmed.

I smiled and nodded "I'll see you guys later."

With that, I transformed and drove through the green portal.

When I got to the other side, I transformed and hid behind some trees.

I looked from behind the tree and I gasped.

All the Autobots were in stasis cuffs and they were kneeling in front of Megatron, with Decepticons surrounding them

My spark stopped when I noticed that Bumblebee was in front of the others, and Megatron was walking towards him with his sword drawn.

When he stood in front of the scout, he raised his arm above his head, ready to slice bee in two.

Not if I have anything to say about it, Megatron!

I sprinted from behind my tree and ran straight at tall, dark and ugly.

"I don't think so Megatron!" I cried.

I shoulder barged him out of the way and smiled at the stunned Autobots for a second.

I whirled round to face the Decepticon leader.

"You aren't going to touch them," I growled dangerously.

Megatron got up and when he saw me a look of surprise and recognition flashed across his faceplate, but it was gone as soon as it came, and was replaced with a malicious smirk.

"Ahh AngelWings, I was hoping we would cross paths again."

Smokescreen looked surprised "you know him, Angelwings?!"

Before I could say anything, Arcee cut me off.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" she screeched with a look of disgust and anger.

I was about to protest but, surprisingly, Megatron interrupted.

"I assure you, I don't know her because we work together. On the contrary, I despise her about as much as I despise Optimus. The only reason I wanted to meet her again, was to return the favour for what she did to me the last time we crossed paths."

I smirked at him.

"_What did you do to make him hate you so much?"_ asked Bumblebee.

I turned my head slightly, not taking my optics off Megatron "you see those scars on his face, and the welding scar on his arm that makes it look like it's been torn off? Yeah, that was my handiwork"

As i was speaking, Megatron looked at the welding mark and scowled at it.

"Yes but, I underestimated you last time, I won't make that mistake again."

With that, he lunged at me.

He swung a punch and I blocked it, but without missing a beat, he swung his leg up and tried to kick me in the faceplate. I blocked again.

It carried on like this for a while. He was attacking me and I was dodging and blocking.

I use that tactic a lot. I go on the defensive and wait for an opening or a slip up.

However, this is Megatron we're talking about. Back on Cybertron, he was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon, a trained warrior; I knew he wouldn't slip up. So instead, I decided to give him a false sense of security, make him think that he had the upper hand.

I slowed down a bit so that the next punch he swung clipped me on the chin. I moved back enough so that I didn't feel the worst of the blow, but I threw myself onto the floor to look like I had been knocked out.

I stayed still.

I opened my optics slightly to see that I was facing the Autobots, they looked distressed.

I waited for a bit, not daring to move an inch.

Then I heard Megatron moving closer towards me, and I felt the heat of his fusion cannon charging up, it was right next to my fragging head!

I opened my optics fully, winked at the Autobots, and swept Megatron's legs out from under him, and did a backwards handspring so I was standing. This was all accomplished at lightning speed.

As he fell I hooked my leg around the back of his helm and kicked him back up into the air, disorientating him. Then I threw 10 punches in quick succession. my servos moved so fast they were blurred.

I finished my onslaught of attacks with a roundhouse kick right between the optics.

Megatron went flying back and skidded along the ground.

He got up slowly and wiped the energon away from his mouth, and when he looked at his servo, his faceplate twisted into a look of rage.

"All right then…" he growled.

My only thought at that moment was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Oh, scrap…

~~~3~~~

K guys the fight will be continued on the next chapter :-D stay awesome my peeps, byeeeeeeeee XD


	5. wolfs out of the bag

Kk guys this Is when the fight really begins… and we see a sneaky peek into Angel's past XDXDXD on with the story!

~~~3~~~

Oh primus, I am SO fragged!

I just HAD to get Megatron riled up didn't i?

So long story short, I kicked Megatron's aft, but… now he wants to kill me even more (if that's possible) and is running towards me as we speak!

I should probably shut up and run shouldn't i?

But, before I could even think about running, Megatron launched himself forward at amazing speeds and threw a powerful punch that hit me right in the chin.

I went flying back and skidded on the ground. Trying not to look weak, I pushed myself off the floor, did a backflip, and landed in a crouched position with my fist punching the ground, like some kind of cyber- ninja.

I spat out some energon and wiped my mouth with the back of my servo, glaring at Megatron.

"Not so confident now, are you?" he sneered

I growled at him, but before I could retort, he clicked his fingers and I was grabbed from behind.

The Decepticons were moving in, ready to rip me apart.

No way in the pit was I about to let that happen!

I reached behind me and grabbed the arm that was restraining me.

I bent down on one knee and tossed him over my shoulder.

He landed heavily on the ground in front of me, but I wasn't done yet.

I grabbed his arm and started to spin him round.

After two turns, I released him and he flew into a group of vehicons, and knocked them all down like bowling pins.

"Strike!" I yelled.

I heard a few chuckles coming from the Autobots, I grinned at them.

Despite the circumstances, my sense of humour always seemed to make people laugh, even when I don't really want to. But, oh well, I can't really help it if I'm amazingly hilarious… wow, that sounded a lot less self-obsessed when I first thought of it…

Suddenly, i heard the faint whistle of something moving through the air. I whirled round and caught the foot that was VERY close to my nose.

_Does anyone else feel Déjà vu? (I'm referring to when she caught the bounty hunter's (who I dubbed ugly) fist in the 2__nd__ chapter)_

_I kicked him in the chassis, sending him away from me._

_I expected him to stay down, but he jumped right back up and punched me in the faceplate._

_I landed on my aft, holding my chin with my servo "ok, did not see that one coming" I groaned_

_I jumped back up and went to punch the vehicon, but he disappeared before I could do so. _

"what?!" I whirled round trying to see him but it was as if he had vanished.

I kept pivoting on my foot, fists held, ready to attack.

"Angel, behind you!" shouted Arcee.

Before I could react, an arm slithered round my neck, putting me in a chokehold.

My servos flew to the vehicons arm and tried to pry it away.

Normally I would be able to escape from him, but this vehicon wasn't like the others. He was faster, stronger, and apparently he was a wannabe Houdini. That mixed with the fact that my air supply was being cut off, and my systems were overheating from lack of oxygen, meant that I couldn't get away.

The sides of my vision were starting to go black, then I had an idea.

I let my calf blades come shooting out, I brought my leg in front of me, and swung it back, kicking the vehicon where no mech wants to be kicked.

He fell to his knees and his servos flew to his crotch, energon was flowing from the cut my calf blades made.

Well… he ain't having kids anytime soon!

Out of the corner of my optics, I saw all the Autobot mechs flinch, heck even Optimus grimaced! But, then again, who could blame them? That IS the one place a mech doesn't want to get cut…EVER!

Even with the vehicon incapacitated as he was, his little disappearing act made me uneasy. So, I let out Death-Reaper and sliced his head off.

The rest of the vehicons flinched when I swung my scythe. They looked at me with horror on their faces and without hesitation, they ran.

Megatron looked at his followers with outrage.

"You cowards! Stand your ground! Don't let some half-breed femme intimidate you!"

Nevertheless, his cries went in vain. The vehicons got out o' there as soon as they could. Now only knockout and Starscream were standing beside Megatron. However, Starscream was twitching quite a lot, obviously wanting to follow the vehicons lead.

The Autobots looked confused, but as to why I had no idea.

"_Half-breed?" _asked bumblebee.

Scrap! I forgot that Megatron had called me that... oh well, guess the cyber-cat is out of the bag now.

"_Why did he call you a half-breed?"_

I sighed "remember when ultra-magnus asked why I growled, and I said it was because I had a problem with my throat?"

"_Yeah why?"_

I turned and grinned at team prime. Throwing my scythe away in the process.

"I lied"

With that I transformed. But, not into my car mode, oh no…

I transformed into a cyber-wolf…

I was quite big, about half the size of Megatron, and I made myself look bigger by stretching my wings out and growling menacingly.

The Autobots were stunned into silence, well that wasn't a good sign.

I decided to wrap this up quickly so that I could explain myself.

I let lose a energon curdling howl, and started to prowl closer to Megatron, who was taking two steps back for everyone I took forward with a look of terror on his faceplate.

I heard bulkhead gasp behind me "Megatron looks scared, like, actually scared!" he said with surprise in his voice.

"I thought Megatron wasn't scared of anything…" whispered Arcee

"To my knowledge, he isn't" Optimus whispered back.

I shut out the Autobots and lunged at Megatron.

I landed on top of him and started scratching up his faceplate, just like last time. He tried to push me away but I just grabbed his arm and started pulling. He screeched in pain as the old welding scar, where I had ripped off his arm, started to come apart.

I was about to rip his arm off (again) when one of Starscream's missiles hit me in the shoulder.

I threw my head back, howling in pain, and i jumped off Megatron, glaring at Starscream.

I smirked at the Decepticon leader when I noticed that his arm was only hanging on by a single wire.

Before I could launch myself at them again, a green portal opened up behind them, and they all but ran through it.

I turned towards the Autobots, and started to walk towards them.

They all stiffened, and I could smell the fear radiating off them in waves.

Did they think I would attack them?

I stopped in my tracks. I took three steps back with my tail between my legs and my wings folded in; I flattened my ears against my helm and started whining.

Bumblebee was the only one who wasn't scared of me. he struggled to his feet with his servos still behind his back, and started to walk towards me.

"Bumblebee! What are you doing?" asked ultra-magnus, urgency in his voice.

"_She isn't going to hurt us, I'm certain of it." _He spoke with confidence.

I felt my spark soar with his words.

Bumblebee was finding it hard to walk with his servos cuffed behind his back, and he stumbled, unable to regain his balance.

He closed his optics expecting to hit the floor, but I ran forward and caught him before he did.

I lowered him gently to the floor and I padded around him, so that I could get to his servos.

Without any hesitation, I raised my claws and sliced through the stasis cuffs.

I transformed into bi-pedal form and helped him up.

"are you ok?" I asked in a small voice.

He looked straight into my optics and said "_never better"_

I blushed and looked away. I noticed my scythe on the ground from when I threw it earlier.

I walked over to it and picked it up.

I turned towards bee and gave it to him.

He looked confused "_what am I meant to do with this?"_

I released my arm blades "use it to cut through the team's cuffs, and I'll use my arm blades"

He nodded. we went over to the Autobots, and cut all the restraints off them.

When they were free, I called Ratchet for a ground bridge.

Optimus turned to me "you have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to base."

I simply nodded.

Scrap…

~~~3~~~

There we go chapter 5 is finished. Two updates in a row to make up for not writing for two weeks. I've decided I'm going to try to write at least one chapter a week… key word being TRY. Kk guys, I'll see y'all later XDXD :-D:-D


	6. The Painfull Past

Hey guys :-D here is the next chappie. Btw, this chapter has a lot of background on AngelWings it has all of her past in it so, this might be a boring, and depressing chapter but it is entirely necessary. but just so you know… after we have her past over and done with, I can focus on the romance between her and bumblebee XD ok so I'll shut up now XDXDXD.

***warning this chapter is a quite sad***

~~~3~~~

The Autobots had just walked through the ground bridge.

But, before bumblebee could go through, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

He looked at me quizzically.

"Thank you for believing I'm me earlier, when the other Autobots were scared of me. Other bots would take one look at my wolf form, and they would run as fast as they could. Thank you so much for not leaving me."

Bumblebee smiled at me from behind his mask, and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"_It's no problem-"_

I pressed my lips to his cheek gently, and he shut up.

I pulled away to see that his face was as red as Optimus's paint job. His beautiful baby blue optics were wide with shock.

I gave him a gentle smile and walked through the ground bridge.

When I got out of the bridge, everyone looked at me curiously.

"What took you so long?" asked Optimus

I gave him a smile "I was just talking to bumblebee."

Then, as if on cue, bee walked through the ground bridge. His faceplate still bright red and he was touching his cheek, where I kissed him.

It was rather cute actually.

Out the corner of my optics, I could see Optimus and ratchet smiling, whilst sharing a knowing look.

Then we all heard a metallic cough, which made us all look at Arcee.

She glowered at me "ok start talking, you've been keeping secrets from us, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it!" she fumed.

I sighed "I don't blame you, but believe me Arcee, my past isn't an easy thing for me to talk about. I have lost almost everything dear to me."

Arcee scoffed "oh please! You're just saying that to gain our sympathy!"

This time when I spoke, my voice sounded tired.

"Believe what you will Arcee, but at least you know who you are"

The Autobots stared at me.

"what do you mean 'at least you know who you are'?" asked Miko.

I sighed again "I will tell you all my story, but I must warn you, it's very long and it's difficult for me to tell, and I can't remember all of it. So I need you all to bear with me and not ask any questions until the end. Can you do that?"

They all nodded.

I took a deep breath.

"Back at the beginning of my memory, I remember, I was walking through the street of an Autobot refugee town, which was located on a large asteroid. I cannot remember what I was doing or why I was doing it but I remember seeing a round black object being thrown into my path. I instantly recognised what it was and cried out to the Autobots who were around me, "GRENADE, TAKE COVER!" and without a second thought I threw myself over to the bomb."

Miko gasped.

"I thought I was going to die, but I was hoping that my sacrifice would ensure that the innocent bots around me would live. However, not all went as planned. When the bomb went off, I was knocked unconscious.

When I came too, I noticed that the blast did nothing but give me a few dents and scratches. I looked around me and noticed that every bot in sight was either dead or dying. That's when I realised something… I couldn't remember where I was. In fact… I couldn't remember anything at all. All I knew was that my name was AngelWings; everything else was a blank space in my processer. I tried desperately to push through the haze in my mind, but all I succeeded in doing was giving myself a helm ache. The latest I could remember was the seconds before the blast, everything previous was a complete blank.

Because of the fight I was having with myself, I didn't notice that a group of purple bots had surrounded me. I looked up to see a greyish mech standing in front of me. He looked confused about something. "How did she survive the blast? She covered the grenade with her body, she should be blown to pieces." He said to one of the purple mechs.

While they were talking, I noticed that he wore a weird symbol on his armour. It looked so sinister; it sent shivers up my spine… and not in a good way. I looked at my shoulder and I saw a symbol there too. However, it wasn't like the mechs, it looked different, more inviting.

I don't know why, but I felt that I had to get away, that these mechs were my enemy's. Since I couldn't remember anything of my past, I decided to trust my instincts. I leapt to my pedes and ran through a gap in the circle of purple bots.

I heard shouts and gunshots behind me, but I didn't slow for a second. Eventually I began to tire, I knew I couldn't run for much longer, so, in a desperate attempt to escape, I took every turn I could without thinking, hoping to shake them.

But, unfortunately for me, all those turns I took lead me to the edge of a cliff. I was exhausted. I looked over the edge to see if it was possible for me to climb down, but it was a sheer drop. If I had tried to scale it, my tired arms would have given out, and I would have fallen to my death.

I turned around, hoping to double back, but my exit had been blocked by the purple mechs. 'Decepticons' was the word that flew into my processer when I looked at them. Then the grey mech stepped forward. 'Megatron' again popped into my memory banks. Megatron lifted his cannon and aimed it at me, and fired.

I tried to move out of the way, but my body wouldn't listen to me. In fact, it did the complete opposite of what I wanted it to do….

It made me throw myself off the cliff…

As I was hurtling towards the ground, again, my body moved on its own. I felt something move on my back, and I went soaring into the air.

Shocked, I turned round to see two huge wings protruding from my back. I flapped them once and I flew higher. I turned back to see that the Decepticons were still firing at me, but I was too far away for them to hit.

Right then I had two options. One; wait until the Decepticons leave, and then go back to the town, which was full of dead bots. Or two; I fly out into space and try to find another place to live.

I decided to take my chances with option two.

I had been flying for the equivalent of two earth months. My wings were beyond exhausted and my energon levels were horrendously low. I knew I was going to die if I didn't find somewhere quick.

I was about to give up hope, when I stumbled across another Autobot refugee town, but this one was bigger than the last.

I landed and almost instantly collapsed on the streets. I was too weak to move and I could barely speak. I kept weakly crying out for help, but all the bots just walked right past me. As if, I wasn't there.

I felt tired, and I closed my optics for, what I thought was, the last time. But then, a gravely, kind voice made contact with my audio receptors. "Hey kid, are you ok?" I opened my optics and looked up to see a red mech, with two huge cannons, and loads of battle scars on his face, smiling down at me. I used the last of my strength to rasp, "Please…help… me" and with that, I let the darkness consume me.

I awoke later on an unfamiliar berth, I noticed that my injuries were healed and my energon levels were back to normal. Heck, even the ache in my wings was gone!

I was about to get up when the red mech came through the door. "good to see you're awake, kid" he said. I asked him how long I had been in recharge, and he told me that I was out for 3 days. "you really gave me and my mate a scare, kid. I'm Ironhide" (I'm not entirely sure if Ironhide is actually in the episodes of the transformers prime series so if he is, just pretend he isn't for the sake of the story)

After that, Ironhide and his mate Chromia took care of me. Ironhide became my brother and Chromia became my sister. I told them of my memory loss and they helped me learn things again.

Ironhide told me about Autobots and Decepticons, and that the symbol on my shoulder was the Autobot symbol. He told me of the primes and Cybertron. He taught me how to fight, and how to make weapons, as he did.

Chromia taught me the history of Cybertron, and how to handle the weapons that I had. She helped me get the hang of flying, how to call my scythe, and how to shoot straight.

We were a family, and they were the best family I could ever wish for… but after 3 years… things took a turn for the worst.

Chromia had been called away on an Autobot mission and she wouldn't be back for a week. Time went by, a week passed and Chromia still hadn't returned. we waited for three more weeks until, a mech came to our door with a message about how Chromia had been killed in action.

I was devastated but Ironhide was worse. He tried to be strong for me but when we went to visit her grave, on a faraway planet, he just, snapped.

He broke down into tears, and kept begging her to come back to him. I had never seen him like this before. That was when I realised that he didn't need to be strong for me… I needed to be strong for him.

When we got back home, Ironhide went into a deep depression. Every night I would find him passed out on the couch with a cube of high grade in his servo. I did everything I could for him, and eventually I got him to come out of his depressed state.

After a few months, he was nearly back to normal. He didn't forget Chromia, he just came to grips with her death, and understood that she wouldn't want him to be like this. So he gradually got better and better until he was almost his old self again.

However, it was just calm before the storm.

After two years, I got a message from the Autobot leader, Optimus prime, telling any surviving Autobots to join him on earth.

I got so excited when I got that message that I ran straight to Ironhide. "I'm going to earth, with the other Autobots Ironhide! I'm finally going to make a difference in this war!" Ironhide chuckled "I know you will, you'll make me and Chromia proud. Buuuuut… how exactly are you going to get to earth, you can't get there with just your wings." I hadn't thought of that. I knew for a fact, that I wouldn't make it to earth using just my wings, and I didn't have a ship.

Ironhide must have seen my disappointment because he motioned for me to follow him. We both made our way through the streets, until we stopped right in front of a huge building that had a huge open space in the back. The building was used for ship storage and the space in the back was used for a take of/ landing pad.

"Why are we here big brother?" I asked. We couldn't afford to buy a ship, because they are so expensive, with the war going on they were in huge demand, which caused the prices to go up as the number of ships available went down. Ironhide didn't answer me, he just walked into the building.

We walked past the ships in storage and went straight to the runway outside. There was only one ship on the runway, and when I laid optics on it, I swear my spark skipped a beat.

"No way!" There, in front of me was the ship that my brother had built with his own two servos. It was his pride and joy, the first ship he had ever built. "no, no, no I am not taking the warrior to earth! It'll be destroyed! This ship means the world to you, I'm not going to be the one responsible for destroying my big brother's most prized possession!"

Ironhide chuckled "please, take it Angel. I would rather see the warrior destroyed whilst beating the slag out of those Deceptibums, than see it rust away in storage, being no help to anybody. I want you to get to earth little sis. Chromia would too. It's your dream to fight with the Autobots and make a difference, and I know you will make me and Chromia proud."

I felt tears flood out of my optics as I ran to hug my brother. I tried to convince him to come with me, but he was having none of it. He told me that the other Autobot refugees were counting on him to make them weapons so they can defend themselves.

After a while I was ready to go. I stood in the hatch of the warrior saying my last goodbyes to Ironhide. But, it just wasn't meant to be.

When I was just about to close the hatch a purple laser shot my brother right below the spark chamber. I screamed and ran to him. I held him in my arms as he died. "Ironhide! Ironhide, please don't leave me!" I cried.

"i-I can't l-little A-A-Angel," he gasped for breath "i-I'm g-going to be w-with C-Ch-Chromia now…"

I could tell he was struggling to stay awake "big brother, don't worry. I'll make you and Chromia proud. I'll go to earth and kick some Decepticon aft. But, please don't leave me all alone! I don't want to be alone again!" I cried with tears streaming down my faceplate like waterfalls.

He smiled at me "I know t-that you w-will make m-me p-p-proud, d-don't w-worry…the Autobots…will…l-look a-after y-you… you w-will n-never be alone again…never…" his optics closed.

I screamed and cried for the loss of my dear brother. I knelt there for, what felt like hours, cradling his helm in my lap.

Then I heard a malicious laugh. I looked up to see Megatron and his Decepticons laughing at me…laughing at my brother.

I looked around and noticed that every bot that used to live in the town was dead… just like last time.

"Looks like that miserable Autobot, Ironhide, wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be," I looked at Megatron who was mocking and laughing at my dead brother "in fact, I would say that he is just a weak and cowardly excuse for a Cybertronian."

As soon as he said those words… something inside me snapped. My sadness and grief turned into a raging torrent of anger, and as he and his Decepticons laughed, my anger grew to unimaginable heights.

I lowered Ironhide's head gently to the floor, and stood up. My fists were shaking in anger and my voice was tight with rage, but at the same time, deadly calm. "You killed him… your cons killed Chromia… you killed everyone in the town, then you have the audacity to laugh and mock them as they die! You are a despicable, disgraceful excuse of a Cybertronian! I will stop at nothing… until I see you dead!" I screeched the last sentence to the heavens as I felt an unbelievable power surge from my spark chamber. Then I blacked out.

I awoke to find that I was standing surrounded with the dead bodies of Decepticons, and fire, lots and lots of fire. I noticed some movement out the corner of my optics. I turned to it and saw Megatron slowly standing up and looking at his destroyed followers.

He looked at me and our optics locked. I felt my rage return tenfold. Then I decided to do something that I had promised myself I would never do again…

I transformer into a cyber-wolf…

I promised myself I would never do this again because, I made the mistake of transforming in public once, and everyone was terrified of me. They either ran away from me or they tried to kill me.

I stalked towards Megatron, and pounced on him. I scratched his faceplate up pretty bad and I ripped his right arm off. Moreover, since that arm had both his blade and his cannon attached to it… he couldn't defend himself.

I could have killed him then and there, but I decided against it.

"No… I won't kill you to avenge my brother, if I do I will simply be as bad as you…I will simply make do with scarring you forever as revenge. But know this, Megatron, If I ever see you again… I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand…" I growled.

Megatron grabbed his dismembered arm and ran off.

I transformed back and walked over to my brother's body. I picked him up and walked to the warrior. I flew to Chromia's gravesite and buried Ironhide next to her…just as he had wanted; now they truly were together forever. I knelt there by their graves in silence for hours, saying my last goodbyes to them, and praying to primus to keep them safe.

I got up and walked to the warrior. I started the engine up and set the coordinates for earth into the on-board map.

On my way to earth I stopped at numerous planets for supplies. Many an Autobot tried to befriend me, but I pushed them all away, fearing that if I let them get close to me, they would end up dyeing just like everyone else I came into contact with.

However, after a few months I realised that pushing bots away wasn't helping me at all. So I started bringing down my walls, and letting people in. I gradually got better and better, until I was my happy, humorous, sarcastic, wisecracking self again! I had never felt better in my life.

After about 13 months of flying, I finally came to earth… and that's… well… about it really…"

I turned to look at the Autobots to see that all of them had looks of sympathy on their faceplates… and some of them even had tears in their optics but they didn't let them fall. The children on the other hand weren't trying so hard not to cry. Raph was sniffling every so often, jack was letting his tears fall silently, and miko was full out sobbing her little heart out.

I moved over to her, picked her up, and held her to my chassis in a hug.

~~~3~~~

Wow… I didn't know that I could write something so sad and depressing… sorry if I upset anyone! Next chapter is going to be some girl bonding between Arcee and angel, and there will be some lovely romance as well :-D so an all-round happier chappie XD stay awesome guys. Please comment your thoughts about this chapter, I love reading your feedback, and finding out what you guys think :-D k guys peace out! :-P


	7. Operation BumbleWings is ago!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY GOOD FRIEND CONNIE BECAUSE WITHOUT HER THIS CHAPTER WOULD PROBABLY NOT HAVE BEEN WRITTEN AS FAST, SO THANK YOU CONNIE FOR MAKING SURE THAT I KEPT WRITING YOUR AWESOME MY FRIEND XD :-D just so you guys know… I'm not hating on Arcee for making her a bit of a glitch in the past chapters, I just wanted to make her character a bit more relatable to angel. Now that that is cleared up… on with the chapter!

~~~3~~~

After I told the Autobots about my past, I decided to stay with the children, as they were greatly upset by my story. Miko was by far, the one who was saddened the most.

She just sat in my servo and tried her best to give me a hug around my chassis. We stayed like that until she felt better, and in no time, she was back to her old self.

Therefore, I set her down on the sofa, so she could play some video games, with jack and Raph.

When she was settled, I went to the top of the base, hoping to get some quite thinking time.

However, when I got there, I noticed that Arcee was sitting at the cliff edge, staring up at the moon and stars, that had just started to appear.

At first, I thought about leaving but I decided against it. She looked like she could use some company.

"I guess you could use some thinking time too, huh?"

She whirled round at the sound of my voice, but relaxed when she found it was me.

She turned her helm back, to stare out in front of her, as I sat down next to her.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, until she broke it.

"I'm sorry… for the way I treated you… I was way out of line."

I chuckled

"Don't worry about it, I would have acted the same, if was standing in your place."

She did not look convinced.

"I don't think you would have. You accepted everyone; including me, when you first got here… all I did was, push you away."

I smiled gently at her.

"But you forget I used to push others away too."

I put my servo on her shoulder, causing her to look at me.

"Listen to me Arcee, and believe me when I say this, me and you aren't that different, we've both lost those we care about, and we both pushed others away afterward. The only difference, is that one of us learned how to cope with the sparkbreak sooner that the other. I would like to help you Arcee, but you cannot keep shutting me out. Please Arcee… I want to be your friend, if you'll let me."

She stared at me for a while until; she suddenly launched herself at me, gave me a hug, and started crying.

I didn't say anything, I just held her to my chassis and let her cry.

After about 15 minutes, she calmed down.

She pulled away stared at me.

"Sorry, I don't even know why I started crying…"

I smiled gently at her.

"I think I have an idea as to why. You have been bottling your emotions up for so long and it's all came flowing out in this one moment."

She smiled at me and gave me another hug.

"Thank you, Angel. If the offer still stands, I would like you to be my friend."

I gave her a cheeky smile.

"Well… I don't know," I said, pretending to think about it.

She laughed and slapped my shoulder playfully.

I giggled, "all right I'll be your friend, but… you have to promise me that you will stop shutting people out…ok?"

I held up my pinkie.

She giggled at my childish gesture and wrapped her pinkie around mine.

"I promise."

We smiled at each other and turned to face the stars.

We stayed on top of the cliff for another hour, talking and getting to know each other better, before we got up and went back inside.

We walked into the base with our arms linked together, laughing at a joke Arcee had told.

The other Autobots stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer." I deadpanned

Arcee looked at me and we burst out in a giggle fit.

Once we pulled ourselves together, Arcee asked

"But seriously. Why are you staring at us? Is there something wrong with our armour?"

Smokescreen stepped forward "we were wondering, why you two are suddenly getting along?"

"_Yeah, we thought you hated each other?" _piped up bumblebee.

I unlinked my arm from Arcee's and threw it over her shoulder instead.

"Nahhh, me, and Cee-Cee are like this now" I held up my crossed digits.

Arcee gave me an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Cee-Cee? Really, Cee-Cee? you Couldn't you have come up with something better?"

I shrugged "hey, it sounded good at the time, okay?"

Arcee smiled

"Whatever"

She playfully slapped my arm off her shoulders and walked away, to talk to Ratchet.

I shrugged and walked over in the direction of the training room.

Before I went through the door I called over my shoulder.

"Hey Bee? Do you wanna come train with me?"

Bee blushed and nodded. As we walked into the training room, I saw Miko say something to Jack and Raph but I paid it no mind.

I wonder what she is up to.

***Miko's POV* (bet you didn't see that coming XD)**

I saw bumblebee blush as Angel asked if he wanted to train with her.

As the two Autobots made their way into the training room, I turned to jack, Raph and the other Autobots.

"Those two totally like each other!"

Smokescreen stroked his chin "you know… now that you mention it, bee does blush a lot around her"

"And Angelwings seems to enjoy being around bumblebee. Considering the fact that bee was the first bot she asked to train with her." Pitched in wheeljack.

"we have totally got to get those two together! I have quite a few ideas on how to do it but I need all of your help, so what do you say?" I asked.

To my delight, everyone, including Optimus, ratchet and ultra-magnus, nodded.

I cheered and fist pumped the sky "all right! Operation BumbleWings is ago!"

~~~3~~~

Oh primus, bee and angel are in for it now. Miko is a girl on a mission! Anyway yes there will be quite a few cute fluffy moments in the next chapters, but there will be some action there too, don't you worry. And also…yes BumbleWings is their shipping name. I know that it isn't that good but whatever my brain is too tired to think up a better one. Anyway guys please comment on what you thought of the chapter :-D kk you awesome human beings… peace out! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


End file.
